Defying All Odds
by The Manders
Summary: Lily and James are worst enemies. Then, Dumbledore decides to send them on a mission. The fate of the world, magic and Muggle, depends on their capability to cooperate. Follow them on their journey.
1. Chapter 1: On the Train Home

~Defying All Odds~

Chapter 1:

DISCLAIMER:

A/N #1: J here! Review! I tend to read your stories if you review…so yeah…if you want more reviews, review ours! And if you like this, read my other story (soon to be stories) on my username: tenniStar514. Here's Sally now (be prepared for some weird, unexpected, random stuff)...

A/N #2: Hey everyone! This is our first fic together *runs around the room screaming her head off* ok yeah…anyway…PLEASE REVIEW! Especially if you want it continued ; ) Oh yeah, before the story starts, please read & review Sallymander's fics too. Guess who's fics they are! Ok, now on with the story (that you will review *hint hint*)

*****

            "POTTER! TURN MY OWL BACK-NOW!" The enraged shout echoed throughout the entire Hogwarts Express train. Curious first-years flocked to the source of the noise. But the older students already knew who it was. It must be Lily Evans and James Potter at it-AGAIN. It was common knowledge that the two were sworn enemies. And sure enough, in the last compartment, were Lily and James, but they weren't fighting face to face. 

            Lily was huddled in the corner, shielding her eyes from view. James seemed extremely pleased with himself: he had managed to find out Lily's greatest fear by accident. He had pranked her, but without any materials, so he had simply changed her beloved owl, Merlin, into...a three-foot spider! Lily looked as if on the brink of screaming bloody murder, or else bursting into tears.

            Still shielding her eyes, Lily shouted, "Change him back this instant, Potter!" She could feel hot tears start to sting the insides of her eyes and blinked rapidly; there was **no way** that she would cry in front of Potter.

            But James had seen those unshed tears glistening in her eyes and felt a small pang of guilt; he was, after all, human. She must've be have arachnophobia. So, he reluctantly he changed Merlin back to his original form. He was rewarded with an annoyed click of Merlin's beak and sharp pain shooting through the tip of his finger from a small bite. 

            Lily peeked through her fingers and was relieved to see Merlin back. Then, an intense rage swept over her. It must've shown on her face, because James slowly backed away. He had seen her eyes flashing menacingly, and had spotted a dangerous gleam in her eye-a sure sign to run as fast as you possibly can in the opposite direction. Before he could escape however, she advanced upon him and slapped him on his face with all the strength she had-which was a lot. 

*****

            Holding his stinging face, James walked out of the compartment with as much dignity as he could muster. On the outside, he was calm and unruffled, even seemingly amused, but on the inside, he was boiling mad. How dare she slap him! He had only pranked her in retaliation! Well, this definitely merited the start of a new war. His mind was already whirring away, thinking up fresh, new ideas to prank her with....

*****

            As soon as James left, Lily slammed the door-HARD. In fact, she slammed it so hard that the window shattered and shards of powdered glass showered down. Irritated beyond belief now, she took out her wand and muttered, _Reparo! _Rubbing her face tiredly, Lily pulled out an aspirin from her bag and popped it in her dry mouth, her throat hoarse from screaming at Potter. She leaned against the window and stared out at the quickly passing landscape. 

            Her two best friends, Ashley and Krystal walked back into the compartment, after noting that the argument had stopped, and sank into the seats opposite of Lily. 

            "So, another round with the 'toerag', eh?" said Krystal, slightly amused. Then, she saw Lily rubbing her forehead in frustration and immediately felt sympathetic for her friend. She went over and patted her on the back to make her feel a little better. Krystal was a really good friend. She was sympathetic and understanding at the right times, although she had a good sense of humor, she always knew what to say when, and her senses were very sharp-she never missed a hint, obvious or subtle. 

            "Jeez, I heard your voices on the other side of the train! We went to get our lunch. You guys are unbelievably LOUD!" said Ashley. Ashley didn't mean to be rude or insensitive, she was just a bit...blonde, and sometimes didn't know she was being insensitive. Once in a while, she would have her 'blonde moments', like when she runs into glass doors, misses obvious hints, and other such things. But she was still a great friend, very loyal and defended her friends, without caring what others thought.

            These three were possibly the most popular girls in all of Hogwarts. Lily's fiery hair and temperament, intense eyes, and slim figure attracted guys from all directions, like light attracts moths. Krystal was also very popular, with her gentle nature, sense of humor, and endless patience. It also didn't hurt that she was very pretty, with chestnut curls, gray-blue eyes, and a lovely smile. Ashley was a girl who was very noticeable to guys, with her straight, blonde hair, sea-green eyes, and seductive winks. The guys didn't really care that she had a 'blonde personality'. 

            It would seem natural that the most popular girls and the most popular guys would be friends, right? They would be, if James hadn't been one of the most popular guys. While Lily was on friendly terms with her fellow Prefect, Remus, and she could tolerate Sirius-he was too adorable and made her laugh a lot-, she absolutely _hated _James, and vice versa; James could tolerate Ashley-even with her blonde moments, she wasn't too bad-and was on friendly terms with Krystal-who _couldn't _like such a nice girl like Krystal?-, he absolutely _hated _Lily.

*****

            James walked back to the compartment in the way back, his pride still stinging. He took a few deep breaths to calm his sea of fury, and walked in, shutting the door behind him. His friends, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing a game of Exploding Snap. They looked up upon his entrance.

            "Hey, James, where _were _you? I heard a few voices having a small argument down near the middle of the train, suspiciously near Lily's compartment. That _couldn't _have been where you were, could it?" Sirius asked, in a mock-thoughtful voice. Then, he grinned at James, who gave a reluctant grin back. 

            Sirius was 'one of the most eligible bachelors in the school'-a quote stated by one of the giggly Hufflepuff girls. Girls tripped all over themselves, drooling at the dark hair falling into his vivid, blue eyes. He usually had a roguish grin on his handsome features. However, Sirius wasn't all looks, no brain; he, Remus, and James were at the top of their classes, but Sirius was best in Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.

            "Really, James, you should leave Lily alone. I see she slapped you-again. You really should have learned by now," Remus said, an amused smile crossing his handsome features. Remus was the mildest person of their group. He had shaggy, brown hair, with deep, amber eyes, that made girls swoon left and right. He was also a Prefect, which attracted girls who went for brains. He was high up in the class ranking of every class, although his strength was Defense Against the Dark Arts. But one thing that most girls didn't know was that he was a werewolf, which gave him extra strength and muscles-one thing girls _did _admire. So basically, Remus had the brains, the brawn, _and _the looks. 

            "Wanna play a game of Exploding Snap?" piped up Peter. Peter was the last Marauder, also the odd Marauder. He wasn't intelligent like the others; in fact, just to pass into the next year, he had to rely on the others to help him. The only subject he excelled in was Herbology; he got excellent marks in that class. He had watery, blue eyes that darted to and fro nervously, a pointed nose, and a pale complexion.

            "Not really, Peter," responded James, ignoring the others' comments. He slumped into a seat, and watched the three play Exploding Snap on the floor until they got off Platform 9 ¾ to enter the Muggle world.

*****

            James scanned quickly around for his parents. James spotted his dad's messy black hair towering over the heads of the many Muggles milling around King's Cross Station. He walked toward them, rolling his heavy trunk along. His mother greeted him with a smile and fierce hug. 

            "James, dear! Oh, it's so good to see you! You must have been very busy this year; you only sent us two letters!" Mrs. Potter said, smiling affectionately at her son.

            "Oh yeah, Mom! I was _so _busy. We had a _lot _of work to do this year," James said, thinking of all the things the Marauders had done that year (mainly pull pranks and sneak out). 

            "I'm sure you did, son. Now, let's get that trunk of yours to the car. You go on ahead, Miranda. I'll help James with his trunk," Mr. Potter said, quickly changing the subject. As Mrs. Potter turned her back to go to the Muggle car the Potters owned, Mr. Potter slanted his gaze and gave James a subtle wink. James gave a broad smile of thanks in return.

*****

            Lily scanned the crowd for her parents. Then, she spotted her mom's fiery hair and dad's tall frame weaving through the crowd. When they finally reached her through the throng of people milling around, Lily's mother gripped her tightly in a fierce hug while her father looked on at his oldest daughter proudly. Unfortunately for Lily, her bratty younger sister, Petunia, had come along and was filing her nails with a bored expression in the car.         

            "Lily, darling! How wonderful to see you again! The house just seems empty without our little muffin." Her mother fawned over her eldest daughter endlessly on the way to the car. 

            Her father, on the other hand, asked how she held up with all the schoolwork at Hogwarts. He was extremely interested in the magical world and wanted to know all about it. At last, he ended with the usual "Any boys at this school to your liking? I need to meet him immediately, before you start dating. I don't want my little pumpkin dating some old punk off the street," to which Lily rolled her eyes and didn't respond. Some things never changed...

*****

A/N (both): You like? REVIEW!!! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Obsessions

Defying All Odds

Chapter 2: Strange Obsessions

DISCLAIMER: We do not own J.K. Rowling's work.

A/N 1: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long… we haven't gotten together that much… Thanks so much to Divine Sanity, our first – and only (how pitiful is that?!) reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you! Jessie

A/N 2: Hey! Ok…yeah we haven't updated in like…a year or so…so here's chapter number 2…yes and thank you so much Divine Sanity…I'm glad you like our story…and yes, Remus and Sirius are indeed very dreamy : ) Thanks again! Sally

James lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling in his room. It was the middle of July, and he was utterly bored. Fortunately, Remus and Sirius were coming over the next day (Peter had attracted a strange case of hives from a spell gone wrong, and had told James regretfully he couldn't come over.). Although he was bored, he was presently occupied by a troubling dilemma.

Yesterday, he had just been sitting around, when suddenly, for apparently no reason, Evans had popped into his head. Even more disturbing was the fact that he hadn't felt disgusted, or even appalled that she had entered his thoughts. In fact, the more he dwelled on her delicate features, stunning eyes, and beautiful hair, the more he began to think that she was actually decent-looking…. _No, no, no! _James thought. _I'm doing it again! _He got up and started banging his head on the wall, trying to get the thought of Lily's – _Evans, _he corrected himself – eyes out of his head.

Slightly dizzy and disoriented now, James flopped back on his bed, disgusted with himself. _What am I going to do?! _James sighed in frustration. He would just have to get this strange new obsession under control before Remus and Sirius arrived the next day. Yes, that's what he'd do. Meanwhile, he was going to have to put some ice on his throbbing head; he could already feel a bump forming….

James waited impatiently, sitting in a comfortable armchair, awaiting the arrival of his friends. Suddenly, the fireplace became alive with swirling green smoke and fire, and Sirius and Remus fell out of the fireplace, coughing.

"Padfoot! Moony!" James exclaimed. The two just stared at him with funny expressions on their faces.

"What?" James asked curiously.

"What's that red thing on your head?" Sirius asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about! I don't have a –," James started. But then, realization hit him and he raced toward a mirror. Sure enough, in the middle of his forehead, a big red lump was forming, a result of yesterday's incident. He sank into a chair, disgruntled at the deforming bump marring his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Remus, a grin quirking the corners of his mouth.

"Yesterday I was just thinking of Lily –," James suddenly stopped, realizing his slip-up.

"Ah, so you've been having some thoughts on our resident Prefect. Do tell," Sirius said, grinning at James' scarlet face.

"No, it's not like that –," James feebly protested. Then, as Remus gave him the famous lifted eyebrow, he relented, "Alright, so she's kind of been on my mind maybe a little… well, more like all the time…" The other two Marauders slapped high-fives at their success.

"So how are you winning her over, mate?" asked Sirius eagerly, scooting his chair closer to James'. Remus leaned in as well.

"That's the point! I don't know!" James threw his hands in the air in despair.

"Well, maybe you should start by getting on her good side. I happen to know it's her birthday tomorrow. Why don't you send her a gift?" Remus suggested.

"Well, odds are ten to one, she'll throw it away without looking at the gift, once she knows who sent it to her," responded James dully.

"Well, why don't you put the card _inside_ the package?" said Sirius.

"Wow Padfoot! That was actually an intelligent suggestion!" James said, putting on an amazed face. Sirius looked proud, but then started thinking about the comment harder.

"Was that an insult?" he asked in confusion.

James and Remus sighed in unison. "Never mind, Padfoot," they replied.

Lily woke up with the sun shining through the lacey, pink curtains of her room. She sighed in contentment and basked in the warmth awhile, until she remembered that she turned sixteen. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, her parents greeted her with smiles and wishes for a happy birthday. She sat down at the oak table, eating her way through a steaming stack of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, her favorite breakfast. Then, she opened the presents in the living room from her parents and relatives. Later in the afternoon, Lily went back up to her room, to open the presents that her friends from Hogwarts had sent her. Strangely, there were three, instead of the usual two.

She smiled as she opened a package containing an outfit, from Ashley. She received a gorgeous jewelry box from Krystal, with a glass heart fit into mahogany on the top. Then, she turned to the third gift.

Frowning slightly, she noticed that there was no card on the outside. She opened the flashing paper and gasped when the tissue fell open. There was a delicate necklace with a blown-glass pendant in the form of a translucent lily. Looking more closely, she noticed that her name was spelled out in fancy, gold lettering, with a diamond chip dotting the _i_.

As she was cleaning up the wrapping paper, a card fell out. Her lovely features scrunched up as she realized the beautiful gift was from _Potter_, of all people. If only it had been someone else – anyone else! – except that pathetic excuse for a human.

She was now stuck in a terrible predicament: she was required by the laws of etiquette to write back a thank-you note, but all she wanted to do was to yell at Potter. So, she decided to do both….

James looked up from his desk as an owl tapped on the windowpane. His friends had left yesterday, and he was bored already, so he was glad for the distraction. He opened the parchment and looked at the signature at the bottom – it was from Lily. James grinned. As he scanned the letter, however, his face fell again and again. This is what the letter said:

'Potter –

If the gift were from any other person, this would be a thank-you letter. As it is you, however, I am inclined to tell you that if not for the rules of etiquette, you would not be receiving this letter, or be reading something else entirely (this is enclosed, in case you were curious). Although the gift is lovely, I am currently feeling in debt to you – something that is _definitely _not pleasant in the least. So, Potter, writing this letter civilly is your repayment. Now, kindly _leave me alone_.

Never Yours,

Lily Evans.'

James winced at the harsh tone of the letter. He glanced at the "enclosement", wondering if he could take it. Deciding to take a chance, he opened up the letter. However, he cast a Silencing Charm on his room, just to be safe. It was a good thing he did.

Lily had sent a Howler that had her screaming at him, with various phrases like "you're nothing more than a bullying, good-for-nothing, pathetic excuse for a human!" and "just thinking about you makes me _sick_, Potter!" scattered throughout.

When the Howler had disintegrated, James sat, stunned. Then, he cracked a mischievous grin and began writing Lily a reply.

Lily turned, as a tapping on the window got her attention. Taking the letter from the owl, she opened it curiously. It said:

'Dearest Lily –

I received that _lovely _thank-you note. I was so touched that you remembered to send me one. Also, I happened to notice something you said in the 'enclosement'. Something along the lines of 'just thinking of you' (I can't seem to remember the rest of it. Well, I'm sure it was not important.). I'm so glad you think of me too.

Always Yours,

James Potter.'

Lily went to scream in her pillow from frustration. Then, she wrote a reply back to Potter.

A/N 1: Hey guys! We would really appreciate any reviews that come this way! Constructive criticism only, please! Also, if you like this, please read my stories on my account tenniStar514. Thank you! Jessie

A/N 2: 2nd chapter done! Yay! Anyway, review if you like it, review if you don't like it, or just review just because…no wait, actually, don't review if you don't like it. Oh, and my account is: Sallymander. Ciao! Sally


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Porter

Defying All Odds

Chapter 3: Harry Porter

DISCLAIMER: We do not own J. K. Rowling's work.

A/N 1: Hi! We got back together again. We will try to keep updating every… two or three weeks or so. Sorry for the delay. Also, since the divider thingies are not showing up, we will be using " **new scene **" instead. Anyway, enjoy the story! Review!

A/N 2: Umm…review please!

** new scene **

Over the next two months, Lily and James corresponded very regularly.****

'Ugliest Git –

I believe the phrase you are searching for was 'just thinking of you makes me sick'. Since you are obviously incapable of hearing correctly, I strongly suggest you clean your ears more often. Madam Melman's Cleaning Solution works most efficiently for wax-plugged ears.

Lily Evans'

'My beautiful flower –

Thank you so much for suggesting Madam Melman's Solution. It worked wonderfully, and now I am able to properly hear your enthusiastic comments on my dashing good looks. I'm sure hearing all those negative comments through the past five years was simply due to wax in my ears.

The Extremely Attractive James Potter'

'Arrogant Toerag –

Dashing good looks, my foot. Potter, if you believe yourself to be attractive, I believe you are in painfully obvious need for a new prescription.

Lily Evans

P.S. _Don't _call me your flower, ever again'

'My Green-Eyed Beauty –

On the contrary, my dear, my prescription had been updated as of only yesterday. It seems our resident Prefect has finally tripped in her observations. I'm sure the rest of the girls at Hogwarts would be more than happy to set you straight.

Hogwarts' Resident Quidditch God – otherwise known as James Potter'

'Ignorant Fool –

Sadly, I'm sure you are correct in saying that the rest of the Hogwarts girls would be happy to gush over you. I, however, believe in telling the truth.

Lily Evans

P.S. Is "Green-Eyed Beauty" the best you've got, Potter? And they say you're intelligent…'

The letters between Lily and James continued on, all the way through the summer. James was thrilled that Lily was actually _writing _to him; Lily was simply amused.

** next scene **

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way… oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-hippogriff magic carpet! Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells…" Sirius sang, dancing through the barriers of Platform 9 ¾. James and Remus rolled their eyes at the corrupted song. Peter just stared up at Sirius in awe of his creative genius.

Remus engaged James in a conversation about the spells and theories he had learned over the summer, and James – safely assuming that Remus would ramble on for a while – just nodded once a while, looking over the sea of students for a certain redhead. He returned to the conversation at hand just in time to catch the tail of Remus' sentence.

"…and then Sirius killed himself jumping off the Astronomy tower," said Remus, looking at James closely.

"Mm-hmm…wait, what?!" James realized what Remus said.

"See, I told you he wasn't listening," said Remus, laughing.

The other Marauders made fun of James the whole way onto the train. They were early, so they sat in their compartment for a while. Peter sighed, as he looked up from studying the Clothes-Changing Spell.

"I'll never understand this spell. James, help!" Peter pleaded with James, who was the best at Transfiguration.

"Alright, Peter. Look, this is how you do the spell. You kind of jab the air like this," he demonstrated,"and you say the incantation. Here, try it on me."

Sirius muttered to Remus, "I don't think this is such a good idea…" Remus nodded in agreement.

Peter whirled his wand into the air and shouted the incantation. The next moment, he was staring at James in confusion.

"Was that _supposed _to happen?"

Instead of changing the color of James' clothes, he had changed the color of James himself. He now had straight brown hair and sharp blue eyes.

James groaned as he looked down at himself.

** next scene **

James didn't know exactly how he had ended up here. But here he was, in front of the door to the compartment Lily and her friends were in. Somehow, the other Marauders had coerced James into pretending he was eighteen-year-old Harry Porter who was in need of a ride to his home that was near Hogwarts.

He took a deep breath and "Harry Porter" slid open the door.

The three girls looked up at the unfamiliar face.

James asked in a tentative voice, "May I join you? All the other compartments are full." He offered a slight smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ashley fluffing her hair and perking up.

"Sure," Lily ushered him in with a smile. _Wow, I think that's the first time she's ever smiled at me. She should do it more often…_James thought.

The girls introduced themselves, as did James (though of course he introduced himself as Harry Porter). James had the best train ride in his six years, as he saw what Lily acted like to everyone who was not James Potter.

After the carriages brought them to Hogwarts, he "headed off to his house" (but in actuality, just rejoined the Marauders).

Sirius asked James, "So, how'd it go, mate?" At James' unfocused, dreamy gaze, he raised his eyebrows. "You were right, Moony, he's a goner."

**end**** chapter **

A/N 1: How was that? Please tell us in a review! Constructive criticism only, please! Thank you!

A/N 2: Ahh I hope you liked this chapter! And…it was updated in…ONE month! That must be a record for us, and as a reward, we would like reviews!! hint hint Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Feast

Defying All Odds

Chapter 4: Sorting Feast

DISCLAIMER: We do not own J.K. Rowling's work.

A/N 1: Sorry for such a long wait! Hope you enjoy the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to all who did! Jessie

A/N 2: Ok, so here's our next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and that you laugh A LOT because we worked very hard to think of stuff to write about. It's really hard to think, in case you haven't noticed. My mom says that thinking takes up a lot of energy…probably more than if you're running for the same time, so as appreciation to our hard thinking, please review! Thanks. Sally

** start chapter **

The students arrived at Hogwarts in the usual horseless carriages, chattering amiably. They were escorted through the giant doors, and sat down to listen to the Sorting – or in the Marauders' case, putting their heads together to pull off their annual prank (the Marauders had performed the counter-curse on James, so he was looking like normal).

"So, got any ideas, guys?" asked Peter, his nose quivering with excitement.

"Well, Moony here invented a spell over the summer holidays, and we were thinking it would be perfect for what we had in mind," responded James with a wicked grin on his face.

"Here's the plan…" said Sirius, bending forward to whisper said plan in Peter's ear.

From "Abkif, Sally" to "Zieden, Jessica", the Marauders were waiting impatiently for the Sorting to be over so they could pull off their marvelous prank. At last, Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech.

"Before we become too befuddled by this excellent feast, I have a few words to say. First, I look to our new Head Boy and Girl to lead this school responsibly. Let us give a hand to Lily Evans and James Potter, our new Heads!"

The school responded accordingly, clapping and cheering. Meanwhile, James had sunken low into his seat, and the rest of the Marauders were staring at his crimson forehead incredulously.

"Prongs, mate! Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sirius, clapping his friend on the back.

"Really, James! It's nothing to be _ashamed _of," said Remus. Then, with a mischievous grin, he added, "Though it _does_ give me the opportunity to pay you back for when I was made Prefect…"

James only groaned in response.

After the clapping died away, Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Now, as usual, the rules stand thus: no student is allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest, which some of our more audacious students would be wise to adhere to. Also, the list of banned objects has stretched to 320 objects, a list that can be viewed in our caretaker Apollyon Pringle's office. After the feast, I would like to see our new Head Boy and Girl. That will be all. Enjoy the food!"

** At the Gryffindor Table **

Back at the Gryffindor table, the Marauders were relieved that the speech was over.

"Finally!" exhaled Sirius. "Okay, guys, let's go."

They split up into groups. James and Remus got into striking position near the double doors, which were coincidentally located near the Slytherin table. They crouched there, waiting in the shadows from the signal from Sirius and Peter. They didn't have to wait long.

**At the front of the Great Hall **

Sirius stood on a conjured platform, his voice magically enhanced so that it could be heard over all the noise. Peter stood by, using his wand to conduct a spotlight, which was currently shining on Sirius.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am very pleased to announce that the seventh year Slytherins have gladly volunteered to become our evening entertainment for the occasion. Let's give them a hand!" Sirius shouted, in an announcer's voice. He gestured toward the Slytherin table, where Peter had moved the spotlight to.

** Near the Entrance doors **

"All right. Let's go," James whispered to Remus. Remus grinned in response.

"Do you remember the incantation?"

"Erm… no," James admitted, grinning sheepishly.

"Why don't I say the spell, then?" Remus suggested. James nodded in agreement.

"_Maleo_ _momentos!_" he whispered, pointing his wand carefully at the Slytherins.

** At the front of the Great Hall **

Sirius grinned in anticipation as he saw Remus say the incantation. A/N2: It almost rhymes! Nearby, Peter looked up to see what he was doing and pasted the expression on his own face.

The Slytherins were glaring daggers at Sirius and Peter; Sirius smiled sweetly back, while Peter quivered and hid behind him.

Suddenly, Snape, Malfoy, and Lestrange (the only male seventh-year Slytherins) felt a strange change AN2: Oh my gosh, _another rhyme_! gasp coming over them, and rose to their feet. To the rest of the Great Hall however (who were watching eagerly), they seemed in a peculiar daze.

Then, the spotlight roved to where Malfoy was standing, while Sirius announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Lucius Malfoy has graciously volunteered to be the first to amuse us tonight! Let's give it up for Malfoy!" The Great Hall's ceiling was raised with cheers and laughter.

Malfoy got to his feet and skipped to the middle of the Great Hall. Suddenly, he was clothed in a long cape and flowing attire. He opened his mouth… and out came the sound of a lovely soprano opera singer. The Hall echoed with the high music, and the students were falling out of their seats, laughing. As Malfoy's music crescendoed, the music became higher in pitch, until it finished with a trill during which Malfoy's voice broke and a high squeak was emitted from his throat. Malfoy skipped back to his seat with a dazed expression on his face.

"Rodolphus Lestrange is up next on our agenda tonight. He looks rather shy tonight, so let's cheer for him really loud!" Sirius shouted.

Indeed, Lestrange had a very sour look on his face; judging by his expression, he was able to fight the spell better than the others, but not enough to throw it off completely. As a result, he began to dance the polka with jerky movements, stopping every once in a while. Music was provided by Peter's wand, and Lestrange danced around the perimeter of the Great Hall, students following his every move. Lestrange sat down at the Slytherin table and immediately scowled. But the audience wasn't paying attention to him anymore. They had moved their eyes eagerly to Snape, the only one left.

"Severus Snape has eagerly volunteered to be our closing act for this evening. And what a spectacular ending to our performances! Let's hear it for Sevvie!"

Snape jumped on top of the table with great agility, knocking goblets of pumpkin juice over and sending dishes of food skidding across the table in either direction. He put on an expression of sappy adoration and knelt to an invisible person. He started professing his undying love to the invisible lady (who was mentioned as Stacey Selkdof, his girlfriend) with plenty of flowery words and expressions, while the students howled in laughter, clutching their sides.

"What a marvelous finish to our evening entertainment! Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a hand to our three wonderful performers! Thank you!" Sirius grinned and with a flourish, stepped off the miniature podium. The Marauders all met in the middle of the Great Hall and bowed together, grinning madly at the success of their prank. James lifted his wand in the air and a banner of multicolored sparks proclaimed: **Brought to you by your resident Marauders! **

Malfoy, Snape, and Lestrange sat down with confused expressions, since the spell obviously wore off. Snape looked around at the students who were still laughing, confused as to the source of humor. Some fellow Slytherins told him what had happened, and Snape's face reddened as he glared at the Marauders. The four Gryffindors smiled cheekily back.

Up at the staff table, Professor Dumbledore was chuckling appreciatively, but Professor McGonagall swooped down on them and gave them each detentions for a week while trying to control the tell-tale twitch of her lips.

** end chapter **

A/N (both): Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! We hope to get the next chapter up a little faster than this one. Love from The Manders!


End file.
